


Gragenos

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Enterprise explores an interesting Minshara-class planet. (2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: The Thebians are loosely based on the old Battlestar Galactica that was a 1979 TV series created by Glenn A. Larson. All of the Thebian characters are my own.  
  
The 1/7th Rangers were never called Rangers in episode, The Expanse. They came into being in my story "Into the Valley of Death". So far my OC's are: Major Benjamin Snowden, Chief Master Sergeant Joe Layne, Sergeant Tina Alvarado, and Sergeant Manda Alvarado, First Lieutenant Raquel Hidalgo Tucker, Thebian Wing leader Xris Swordbreaker and Ensign Tami Matthews. Lieutenant Dana Heard belongs to Dee.  
  
Thanks to Tami, Lurkch and Fenix for allowing me to use certain characters.  
  
This story is a continuation of "Stop the World," in the year 2161.  


* * *

_August 31, 2161_

Captain Jonathan Archer sat down in his unfamiliar, but yet familiar command chair. It was a vast improvement in the original chair when he first took command of the NX-01 many years ago. Three years later a newer more advanced chair replaced the original. Now he once again had a more advanced piece of technology. This one even had a cup holder. He admired the lines as he picked up a PADD. He read the information as one hand caressed the arm of the chair. He glanced up to see the entire bridge crew looking at him. "What?"

Travis grinned. "Where to Captain, er Commodore?"

Chagrined, Archer looked at the view screen. "See the star at Eleven O'clock? T'Pol, what can you tell me about it?"

T'Pol turned to her scanners. "There are six planets orbiting a red sun. There are three Minshara class planets but we are too far away for any more details."

"Estimated time at Warp 4?"

"Fifteen days, eighteen hours and fifty three minutes."

Archer frowned. "No seconds?" He heard Reed snicker.

T'Pol glance at Reed and then at Jon. "Twenty two."

Archer laughed, catching the twitch of her lip as she turned around. "People, I do believe that our First Officer just made a joke."

T'Pol glanced back at Archer. "Vulcans do not joke." As she turned back, she saw Hoshi looking at her and made a slight nod of her head towards the Communications Officer.

Hoshi turned back to her station and grinned. 'Score one for the Vulcan.'

Ensign Matthews walked into sickbay, carrying several PADDs. "Doctor Phlox, May I speak to you?"

The Denobulan turned to her. "Ah, Ensign Matthews, What can I do for you? Is your shoulder bothering you?"

"No Doctor, but I am confused about something. You know that I took a lot of pictures on the Rojin homeworld. I also ran some scans on the people and found something disturbing."

Phlox frowned as he took one of the PADDs. "What have you discovered?"

"You tell me Doctor. Run the information through the computer."

Phlox and Tami stared at the medical scanner. Phlox made some adjustments. "Amazing. I have never seen this before. The implications are simply mind-boggling. You know the Thebians are related to humans with only one minor difference in their DNA."

"Doctor, explaining the Thebians is easier to explain than this."

"You are correct Ensign. I wish to run some more tests before I present my, or should I say our findings. I don't think this information should be public knowledge."

Tami nodded. "I agree that is why you are the only one who has seen this information."

* * *

Dana, Tina, Manda and Raquel walked into the fitness center for their daily work out. Four male Starfleet crewmembers were working out. Dana looked around; three were new faces as only one of them had been with the NX01 in the Expanse. She saw the men giving them the once over, especially a tall skinny blonde.

"Hey guys, look what we have here. Four ladies who want to join us."

Ensign Jackson, a veteran of the Xindi war whispered to the blonde man. "One is pregnant and you don't want to mess with any of them. The one with dark shoulder length hair is Dana Snowden, as in Major Snowden."

The blonde snickered. "His daughter is hot and she can't be more than twenty years old." He walked over to stand in front of Dana. Jackson watched with a chuckle and turned to the two men with him. "Twenty my ass. She's thirty-five and is married to Major Snowden. These FNGs will never learn."

Ensign Torry frowned. "How do you know all of this?"

"I was with them when we went into the Expanse to stop the Xindi. Just watch and see what happens."

Dana shook her head as the women moved to a work out mat, ignoring the men. She stopped as the blonde walked in front of her. She looked up at him. "You are impeding my forward movement."

"Sorry. I am Adam and I am here to show you a good time. I knew there were some women on board, but not one as sexy as you. Want me to give you a rub down?"

Dan cocked her head and smiled. "How would you like to take your teeth home in a bag?"

Adam laughed and looked at his buddies. "I suppose you are going to do it? Care to try?" He put his hands on Dana's shoulder. He felt her hand on his wrist, then a sudden pain raced through his arm as the hand was bent back and his head hit the floor. A knee was planted on his throat.

"Adam? Let me introduce myself. I am Lieutenant Dana Snowden. Maybe you have heard of me. My husband is Major Ben Snowden commander of the Rangers. My friend Raquel over there is also a Lieutenant and her husband is Commander Tucker, Chief engineer. Tina and Manda are Cobra pilots and are also married. Manda is married to Commander Reed, Chief of Security and Tina's husband is Xris Swordbreaker. Do you get my drift, Adam?"

Adam's eyes widened. "Yes Ma'am. You are a Ranger?"

"Not only am I a Ranger, but I like to kill things. Things like you. If you ever put a hand on me again, you will find yourself taking a space walk without an EV suit."

Adam swallowed hard.

The door opened and Malcolm, Trip, Jon and Ben walked in. Ben saw Dana kneeling on a man's neck. "Lieutenant Snowden, Atten hut." He watched as Dana snapped to attention. Ben walked over. "What is this about?"

Dana stared straight ahead. "I was showing Adam some Ranger moves."

"At ease." He looked down at Adam. "Did you learn anything young man?"

Adam stood up, rubbing his throat. "Yes Sir. I learned not to mess with a Ranger. I am sorry Ma'am, I didn't know who you were. Sir, I didn't know she was married."

Archer walked over. "What is your name?"

"Ensign Adam Lurkch, Sir."

"Well Ensign, you are new to this ship. There are many women on this ship and many are Rangers. Most of them have already served aboard this ship and fought the Xindi several years ago. I would suggest that before you hit on a woman on this ship, you had better find out who they are."

"Yes Sir."

Archer smiled. "Ben why don't you and Dana show these newest crew members what being a Ranger is all about?" The door opened as Xris and T'Pol walked in and stopped.

Trip moved over to Raquel as Manda joined Malcolm. T'Pol stood by Archer, her hand in his.

Ben gave Archer a sly smile as he took Dana's hand. "Let's go Lieutenant." He led Dana to the mat and they began to dance. Dana blocked each punch that Ben threw. She dove, rolled and launched a kick at the back of Ben's knee. The Major went down, rolled and returned to his feet in a crouch. He launched himself at Dana who jumped over him in a tuck, landing behind him. She turned and swung a fist at Ben who caught it in his large hand and caught with his other, bring her into an embrace. He bent down and kissed her.

Trip had been holding Raquel's hand during the match. "Hey you two, get a room."

"Bridge to Captain Archer."

Jon walked over to the comm unit. "Archer."

"Lieutenant Mulder Sir, we are within scanning range of the system."

"Start running the scans and I will be there in a few minutes. Archer out." He turned to T'Pol. "Show time."

T'Pol nodded. "Indeed."

Archer turned to Trip and Malcolm. "Commander Reed, I will need you on the bridge. Trip, get your best people into Engineering. Major Snowden, I want the Rangers on alert." He glanced over at Adam. "Where is your station?"

"Life support, Sir."

"Well Ensign Lurkch, I suggest you report to your station. In my experience, you never know when we may lose life support. I expect you to keep it on line."

"Yes Sir."

As the command team walked out, T'Pol looked at Jon and arched an eyebrow. Jon laughed. "Don't say a word. I was grasping at straws to help the Ensign save face."

As Adam walked over to Jackson, he rubbed his wrist. "Why didn't you tell me who she was? She wouldn't really space me, would she?"

Jackson laughed. "Quien sabe? She is a hell of a Ranger, almost as tough as her husband."

Adam stared. "Him? I hear he is only half a man."

"Don't underestimate the Major. He came through the ranks and was Sergeant Major when we entered the Expanse. He lost leg to a land mine several years ago, but you wouldn't know it. He is ten times the man you think you are. Come on, we have twenty minutes before shift."

Adam put his hand on Jackson's shoulder. "What can you tell me about Ensign Matthews? I was on duty in life support so I didn't hear anything."

Jackson shook his head. "Adam, you sure know how to pick em. She is Admiral Forrest's granddaughter."

"Oh. So that is why they made her an honorary Ranger."

"Honorary hell. The only reason she is not a regular Ranger is that she didn't want to give up Starfleet. They made her a Reserve Ranger and she did it on her own. Major Snowden didn't know who she was until she called the Admiral, Grandfather. You had better leave her alone. The Rangers take care of their own, regular or reserve."

T'Pol watched her scanners. "Commodore, my scans are picking up interstellar ships bearing." She looked in her scanner again. "Alert, Hull shields at Maximum."

Reed hit his console buttons as the ship rocked from a concussion.

Archer looked at T'Pol. "Travis get us the hell out of here. Red alert, Battle stations."

Enterprise did a 180 loop, sending the crew tumbling as internal stabilizers kicked in. Archer pulled himself up. "Travis, next time give a guy a warning."

"Sorry Sir, but you did say to get us out of there. I did."

"So you did. T'Pol, what was that?"

"I detected a space mine at the last minute. Apparently it was cloaked until we were almost upon it."

Archer nodded. "I think they have made it clear that they do not want any visitors." He looked at his bridge officers. "I am going to ask you all to call me Captain and not Commodore. My rank is Commodore but I am the Captain of the ship. It has a nicer ring, don't you think?"

T'Pol nodded. "Indeed to both. They have space travel but I am not detecting any warp capabilities. A tight scan indicates no surface technology on five of the planets but there is a heavy subsurface internal energy source on the third planet. I would advise caution."

"Hoshi, can you hail them?"

"I am picking up a transmission but the UT will not translate. I will have to do it the old fashion way. It does appear to be a repeating message."

Archer nodded. "If you need help, call Joe. The two of you are the best linguists in Starfleet."

Twenty minutes went by as Hoshi and Joe struggled with the translation. Hoshi looked at Joe. "I got it. Thanks for the help."

Joe squeezed her hand. Anything for the best looking linguist in the fleet."

"Only in the fleet?" She winked as she turned to Archer. "Sir, we have it. The message is a repeated one. "This system is quarantined by the Supreme Commander."

Archer scratched his chin. I guess this is their way of saying No Trespassing."

Reed snorted. "Violators will be shot."

Jon looked at his Security Chief. "Pretty much. Travis, let's go look for somewhere else. The universe is a mighty big place. T'Pol is there anything on your scanners that might indicate a hostile intention."

"Not as far as I can tell. Maybe they just want to be left alone."

"Could be. Any place else that you could suggest?"

T'Pol looked into her long-range scanner. "Captain, I am detecting a system approximately two light years from here." She put in on the viewer. "There are twelve planets orbiting a extremely large yellow sun. Not enough information at this range but it may prove interesting." She looked at Reed. "We can reach it in ten days, fourteen hours and fifteen seconds, depending."

Jon looked at his Science Officer. Depending on what?"

"Depending on whether or not Mister Reed decides we should blow up something."

Jon, Joe and Travis started laughing. Hoshi grinned at Reed. 'Score two for the Vulcan.' She looked at T'Pol to see the stoic look on her face and a twinkle in her eye as the Vulcan looked into the scanner.

Jon relaxed in his command chair. "Ok, let's do it. Commander Reed, run a systems check on all systems, hull plating and weapons. We need to make sure that the space mine did not damage the paint."

"Phlox to Bridge."

Jon punched the comm button. "Archer here."

"Commodore, I need assistance in sickbay."

"What's the problem?"

"I have a number of injuries caused by a sudden lurch of the ship and several of my containers have sprung open. Several creatures escaped including the bat."

"What kind of injuries?"

"Three broken legs to Engineering crew, two broken arms in Hydroponics and severe burns to the Chef."

"What happened to Chef?"

"He was boiling a ten gallon pot of water when it turned over on him. He will be out of commission for several days, so it looks like we will be on emergency rations."

Joe stood up. "Sir, the Rangers can cook."

Jan frowned. "Rangers can cook?"

"Of course, it's either cook or eat rations."

Jon grinned. "I get your point. Ok go get your cooking crew together. I will expect a hot meal at lunch time."

Joe nodded and headed for the door. "Oh, Captain one thing. I think Travis need remedial training in piloting a starship. He thinks it is a racer." He laughed as he walked out.

Travis looked at Archer. "He's still upset that I beat him in a race last year."

Hoshi glared at Travis. "You cheated when you cut him off."

Travis looked at her with a straight face. "And your point is?" He winked at her. "I was merely repaying him for cutting me off in the only race I lost."

Jon shook his head. "Commander Reed, you have the playground, I mean the Con. T'Pol would you care to join me for lunch?"

T'Pol nodded her head.

Archer stared at the meal that had been set before him and glanced up at Joe. "You call this a hot meal?"

Joe looked at the serving. "Sure do. Peanut butter on toast." He grinned.

Archer frowned. "This isn't the PT109."

T'Pol looked up. "PT109?"

Joe laughed. "World War II history. The PT109 was a Patrol Torpedo boat skippered by the future President Jon Kennedy. At one point the Commander has asked the ships Chef if he served hot meals and he replied yes."

Jon nodded. "When the XO questioned him, the Chef said Peanut Butter on toast."

Joe grinned as a crewman walked in with two plates. "Don't worry Commander, the real meal is here. This was a joke on the Captain."

As the door swished closed behind Joe, T'Pol looked at Jon. "After our meal, I would like to see you in your quarters for a private discussion."

Archer looked at her warily. "Oh? Something important?"

"Very. It has to do with two crewmen engaged in a relationship."

"T'Pol, you know I don't involve myself with the relationships between crewmen unless it is detrimental to the ship. Who is it?"

"I will tell you when we are in your quarters. And not before."

Archer nodded as his mind raced to think of who the mysterious couple might be. After lunch he escorted T'Pol to his quarters. Opening the door, he let T'Pol enter the room, then passed her as he walked to the porthole. "Ok, who is this mysterious couple?"

T'Pol grabbed his arm and turned him around. "You and I." She pulled his head down as she leaned up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. John pulled her into a further embrace and returned the kiss before breaking it. "I think this couple need some more investigation." His hand began to remove her clothing as she removed his. As the last of the clothing hit the deck, T'Pol looked him up and down. "Care for some dessert?"

As she ran her hands over his chest, Jon maneuvered her onto the bed. Their bodies molded into each other, legs intertwined. A heavy object landed on Jon's back, something wet licked his neck and it wasn't T'Pol. "Porthos, down!"

"Bridge to Captain Archer."

"Damn." Archer got up and pressed the comm button. "Archer."

"Need you up here Captain."

"On the way."

The claxon sounded as Archer and T'Pol walked out of his quarters he glanced at T'Pol. "Red Alert, all personnel battle stations," sounded over the ship intercom. Crewmembers dropped what they were doing and scrambled to their stations. Jon saw Dana run towards Life Support as Ben raced towards Engineering. Around a corner he saw Xris and Tina heading for the shuttle bay, their flight helmets firmly on their heads and buckling on their side arms. Manda ran behind them, strapping on her weapon but not wearing her flight suit.

Reed vacated the command chair as Archer entered the Bridge, followed by T'Pol. "Sir, two unknown ships closing fast with weapons charged." Reed pitched forward as Enterprise was rocked by laser blats from both ships. He scrambled over to his station. "Shields holding, weapons charging."

Archer put up his hand. "Hold fire till my command. Hoshi, hail them."

Hoshi nodded when ready.

"This is Commodore Archer, Captain is the USS Enterprise on a mission of exploration and peace. Why did you fire on us?"

Hoshi shook her head. "No response."

"Keep repeating. Malcolm, weapons capabilities?"

Reed glanced at his scanner. "Two midsize ships about two hundred and thirty meters, the same size as Enterprise. Lasers only, no torpedoes. We outgun them."

Archer nodded. "T'Pol?"

"Their shields are no match for our weapons and they do not have warp capabilities. They appear to be from a nearby system. Individually they could not harm us but simultaneous attacks could." She looked into her scanner. "Captain there is a large ship that just dropped out of warp behind the first two."

"Great just what we need. I don't suppose we could escape?"

"Captain another has dropped out of warp behind us."

Archer sighed. "Great. Report on the newcomers."

"They are larger than a Battlestar. I would estimate twenty-five hundred meters long and heavily armed. They have double shields and are warp driven."

Reed looked up. "Captain, they are charging weapons. They are firing."

Archer looked at the screen. "Everyone hang on." He watched in wonder as laser beams targeted weapons arrays and then engines, on the first two attacking ships. Dead in space, the ships were suddenly surrounded by sixty fighters that belched from one of the larger ships.

Hoshi turned. "Captain we are being hailed."

Archer nodded. "On screen." A man appeared on the viewer looking frazzled. As a humanoid, he could easily pass for an Earth human. Archer sat in his chair looking non-chalet. "This is Commodore Archer."

"Commodore, I am Captain Tonga of the Democratic Republic of Tongrat. We surrender."

"Don't tell me, tell them."

Hoshi heard a beep. She motioned subtly with her hand. She saw Archer slightly nod his head and muted the alien Captain. "We are being hailed by the big boys."

"Split screen but leave Captain Tonga muted."

The screen revealed another human looking man. "This is Commander Wosret of the Battlestar Gragenos. Am I speaking to Captain Archer?"

"I am Archer, who are you?"

"I am a friend, Captain. I believe my nephew is on your ship."

Archer frowned. "Please explain."

"Flight Sergeant Xris Swordbreaker is my Nephew."

"You're Thebian? I don't recognize those ships and I am very familiar with Battlestars."

Wosret laughed. "Thanks to trade relations with the Xindi, we have modernized our ships. These are the first two Archer class Battlestars. More powerful weapons, shields and true Warp 10 engines. The new Battlestars are twenty-five hundred meters long, sixty turbo-lasers and carry both fusion missiles and photon torpedoes that are ten times more powerful than what Enterprise carries. We have a crew of 2,000 including 250 Cobra pilots and twenty-four ground support transports and an equal number of Raptor shuttles. Even our Cobras are larger, faster and better armed. They also have shields that the original Cobras did not. Commander ManethÃ´ personally instructed me to offer our services as part of a mini Task Force and as a gift, four new Cobras to replace the ones you have on board. We also have a cloaking device."

"That is very generous. How is my old friend?"

"Enjoying life and playing with his new grandson. You may not remember me, Captain, but I was the Executive Officer on one of the Destroyers when we were honored to join Taskforce Enterprise."

Archer scratched his head. "You were on the Hebeny."

"I am honored that you remembered me."

Archer smiled. "As I remember the Hebeny was one of the Destroyers that pulled our fat out of the fire before the Taskforce was formed."

Wosret smiled. "Glad we could be of assistance. Now what do you want to do with these two ships?"

"I have Captain Tonga on screen and he wishes to surrender."

"Smart man."

"Hoshi open a three way." He saw Hoshi nod. "Captain Tonga, pardon our interruption. This is Commander Wosret of the Thebian Battle Fleet and our allies. Commander Wosret, Captain Tonga of the Democratic Republic of Tongrat."

Tonga nodded. "Commander Wosret, we surrender. We are at your mercy. Commodore, you said allies, but you acted as if you didn't know them."

Wosret laughed. "He didn't recognize our new top of the line Battlestars. Commodore I suggest that the three of us meet on Enterprise. I will pick Captain Tonga up in our shuttle, since it is on the way."

Archer saw Tonga nod. "We'll see you in an hour. Hoshi have Xris and Kat meet me in the shuttle bay. Better advise Major Snowden to form an honor guard available. T'Pol you have the bridge. Once our visitors arrive, meet us in the conference room."

Archer walked into the Shuttle bay to see Xris, Kat, and ten Rangers standing, forming a tunnel. Major Snowden and Lieutenant Snowden stood at the head of the line. He smiled as he recognized Lieutenant Matthews in her Ranger uniform in between Sergeant Romero and Sergeant Chang. The Thebian shuttle stood in the bay, hatch closed. As Archer walked up to Ben, the hatch opened and Commander Wosret exited, followed by Tonga. Wosret saluted. "Permission to come aboard, Sir."

Archer returned the salute. "Permission granted." He shook hands with Wosret and then Tonga. "Flight Sergeant Swordbreaker, front and center."

Xris took a step forward from the line of Rangers, did a right face and proceeded to Archer where he stopped at attention. Archer grinned. "At Ease, Flight Sergeant. I believe you know Commander Wosret."

Xris grinned. "Commander Wosret was my flight instructor." He shook his hand then hugged him. "Welcome aboard Uncle."

"It has been awhile, nephew." He walked towards Manda. "I see your wife is as lovely as I remember."

"Uh, Uncle, This is Manda, Tina's sister. Tina is over here by the Cobra."

Wosret turned and let out a whoop and slapped Xris on the back. "Congratulations. I see I am in time to welcome my niece or nephew. When?"

"Three months."

"Good, we will talk later. Captain, I have some people you might want to see."

Archer looked to see two adults each carrying a bay and two toddlers holding hands.

"I believe you know Lieutenants Kat and Senbai Hator? Kat was ordered off the ship before she delivered, but two weeks after delivery she was back. You do have a way of inspiring people, Captain."

Archer smiled. "Coming back with us?"

Kat shook her head. "No Sir. Senbai and I are the chief engineers on the Gragenos."

"Congratulations. You and Senbai get reacquainted with your friends, Commander Wosret, Captain Tonga and I have some business to conduct.'" He looked at the two men. "Gentlemen?"

In the conference room, Archer poured some Andorian ale and handed the glasses to the men. T'Pol declined a beverage. "Captain Tonga, tell me why you attacked us?"

"It is a four hundred year old story, Commodore. At that time, and even until now, we have always held elections of our leaders every five years. The leader could be reelected for an additional five-year term. During one election, things heated up and the election ended with the Mechalites having 51% of the vote. The Tongrats were stunned and became paranoid that the Mechalites were going to retaliate against them The Tongrats acquired ships and left for this system which was uninhabited."

Archer frowned. "Did the Mechalites ever do anything?"

"No. They tried to persuade the Tongrats to stay and be a part of the future but the Tongrats could not convince themselves that the Mechalites would not come after them. Husbands who were Tongrats left their wives and families."

"Seems rather extreme."

"Well it yes it was, but about a year later some of our more illustrious citizens developed a new weapon and took a ship back to our home world. They dropped four bombs and left. "

Archer stared at Tonga. "What kind of bomb?"

"Biological."

Archer stood up. "You destroyed your own species, your own families because of an election and what you thought might happen?"

"You must understand Captain, the Tongrats thought they were in danger."

T'Pol moved forward. "Captain Tonga, did the Mechalites ever attack the Tongrats?"

"No."

The Vulcan stood straight as a board. "So without provocation you became interstellar bio terrorists because of your paranoia?"

Tonga looked away. "I guess so."

Archer took a drink. "After you bombed your own families, what did you do?"

"Two months later a Mechalite ship was intercepted leaving the system. The crew were dying of a terrible disease."

Archer looked at Tonga. "I presume you sent help?'

"No. Our ship destroyed the Mechalite ship. We quarantined the system and that has been the way for the last four hundred years."

T'Pol walked around the table. "Has your technology advanced in the last four hundred years?"

"No. We have preserved our society."

"You mean you became stagnant. Has anyone ever visited your home world?"

"About a hundred years ago a scout ship entered the system but detected no life on the planet."

Jon bent over and slammed his hand on the table. "You infected your own species and you did nothing for three hundred years? Damn." He straightened up. "Our mission was to find species to join our Federation. Due to you paranoid attitude your species will not be invited. You committed fratricide." He looked at Wosret and T'Pol. "I want the Tongrat ships repaired. They will lead us into the system."

Tonga grew pale. "You can't do that. There are mines."

Archer nodded. "Mines that you put there. You can clear them. We are going to visit your homeworld so you can see what you have done. If you try to escape, let me remind you that our ships are faster than yours."

Several hours later, the two Tongrat ships led the Enterprise and the two Thebian ships into the system. Tonga watched his scanners and deactivated the mines. He punched the ship to ship communications. "Captain Groph, this is Tonga. We need to escape these people before they infect us."

"Groph here. I concur. When you are ready, I will attack the Enterprise, giving you a chance to escape."

"You understand Groph that it may be a one way mission?"

"I understand, which is why we need to dock and transfer all personnel to your ship."

"Agreed. I suddenly have developed engine problems and you are going to help." Tonga smiled. "Enterprise this is Tonga. I am having engine problems. Captain Groph will dock and render assistance."

Hoshi turned to Commander Reed. "Sir, Tonga says he is having engine problems and will be docking with the other ship."

Reed nodded. "Keep me informed." He watched the viewer as the two ships docked.

Dana walked down the corridors of Enterprise as she did everyday. She was on Deck B while Ben walked Deck C checking security. She walked into life support and stopped. There was one person on duty. She watched as the man turned around. "Lurkch, I forgot you were here. Is there only one person on duty at a time?"

"Lieutenant Snowden. No there are usually two, but I let my partner go get something to eat. What are you doing here?"

"Regular security check. I usually do Deck C but Ben and I switched tonight. So show me around."

Adam bowed and showed her around.

Archer and T'Pol walked onto the bridge. "Report Commander."

Reed stood up "Tonga said he was having engine troubles and the other Tongrat ship docked with them. They just separated."

Hoshi turned around. "Captain the other ship has turned around and his heading directly at us."

Archer looked at the screen. "Travis, Hard left. Shields at Maximum. Sound collision alarm."

The claxon sounded as Reed increased the shields. Enterprise took a hard left at the Tongrat ship glanced off of the shield, shaking Enterprise. Crewmembers were tossed about as the ships struck. Overhead lighting fell in some departments including life support. Adam was knocked to the ground as Dana was flung against a piece of equipment then fell to the deck. Adam scrambled to his feet as a heavy computer tipped towards Dana and grabbed her arm, pulling her away as a loose light fixture struck him in the head.

On the Gragenos, the Executive Officer Ptah turned towards Wosret. "Sir, Enterprise has been attacked."

"How?"

"One of the ships did a 180 and rammed Enterprise. They must have seen it coming as they turned and the Tongrats glanced off of her. The Tongrats are turning for another try."

"Take it out, now." Wosret heard the laser canon fire and watched on the viewer as the ship exploded. "Have Captain Acorna make sure that Tonga's ship is disabled but not destroyed. Hail Enterprise."

As Archer held onto the command chair, he saw the bridge crew brace for collision. He was thrown to the side as the ships hit, but stayed in his chair. "Malcolm, where is he?"

"He is turning around for another try. Our shields held, no hull breaches." Enterprise rocked as the attacker exploded. "Sir, the Gragenos took them out."

Hoshi turned around. "I have Commander Wosret."

"Commander. Thanks for the help."

"No problem Captain. We destroyed the attacker and Captain Acorna is making sure that Tonga does not escape."

"Thank you. It is sad to see all those people destroyed because of her Captain."

T'Pol glanced up for her scanner. "Sir, It appears that the entire crew boarded Tonga's ship. I presume the Captain was the only one on board."

"Wosret, did you catch that?"

"Yes, Captain. We are going to board Tonga's ship and escort the crew to both Battlestar brigs. That way they won't get into anymore trouble."

"I want Captain Tonga in manacles and leg irons." Archer looked at Reed, "Any questions?"

"No Sir. Sir we are getting casualty reports. Mostly minor, two serious."

"Where and who?"

"Life support. Ensign Lurkch and Lieutenant Snowden were trapped when the ceiling came down. They are in sickbay and repair crews are in life support."

Archer nodded. "Advise Major Snowden."

"Already done. He is already there. Sir, the Battlestars have cloaked."

"T'Pol, you have the bridge. I will be in sickbay."

Ben picked himself from the deck. He keyed his Ranger comm set that all Rangers carried and were independent on the ship system. "Rangers, report." He listened as the Rangers reported in. "Dana, report. Dana, report."

"This is Lurkch in Life Support. Need help. Ranger down."

"Lurkch, how bad?" Ben started moving down the corridor. "Lurkch? All Rangers to Life Support, Ranger down." He skipped the turbo lift and crawled up the jeffries tube to Deck B. He ran towards Life Support where he saw Rangers pulling out rubble. Joe Layne stopped Ben. "It's Dana. We haven't gotten all the way in yet but we got her out. She is on the way to sickbay."

"Thanks Joe. What about the guy who called it in?"

"He is pretty messed up. Apparently he pulled Dana out of the way from some equipment falling and then the ceiling came down on them He covered Dana with his own body." Ben was already halfway down the corridor before Joe finished speaking.

Ben almost ran into the doors of sickbay as they were opening. "Dana!"

A crewman by a biobed turned around. "Yes?"

"I'm looking for Dana."

"I am Ensign Dana Fox, Doctor Phlox's medical assistant."

He looked at the petite redhead. "No I mean Dana Snowden, my wife."

"Oh, Doctor Phlox is with her. You can wait here."

"Young woman, I am not waiting anywhere. I need to be with my wife."

"Easy Major." Ben turned to see Phlox coming out from behind a screen. "You can see her, but I need to speak with you first."

"Is she?"

Phlox shook his head. "She will be fine. She has a slight concussion and bruising when she hit the equipment. It could have been worse if Ensign Lurkch hadn't pulled her away. He took the brunt of the ceiling when it collapsed." Phlox leaned in close. "Dana will need to stay in bed for a week. That can be either here in sickbay or in your quarters but she must stay in bed."

Ben frowned. "For a concussion and bruising? What aren't you tell me Doc?"

Phlox whispered into Ben's ear.

The grim look on Ben's face softened. "Are you serious? Are you sure?" Ben looked towards the curtain and grinned. "This isn't a joke, is it? Does she know?"

"Yes, yes, no and no. I just finished my scans when you came in."

Ben nodded. "Let me tell her."

Phlox grinned as Ben walked behind the screen. "I love watching human interaction.

Dana saw Ben walk in. "What took you so long?"

"I was talking to the Doc."

"Good is he releasing me?"

"You are to stay in bed for a week, either in here or our quarters."

"For a concussion and bruises? What the hell aren't you telling me?"

Ben swallowed. "You're pregnant."

Dana's eyes widened. "If this is your idea of a joke I am going to bust your chops. You know we have been trying for four years."

"Well it looks like practice makes perfect. We did it this time. Because of your being slammed into that equipment, Phlox wants to be extra cautious." He took her hand in his and bent to kiss her. "Hello momma."

She pulled him back as he started to rise and kissed him with great fervor. "Hello Poppa."

From his command chair, Archer watched as Sergeant Chang escorted Captain Tonga to the bridge in shackles. The Tongrat Captain glared at Archer. "Why are you treating me like a criminal, This is inhumane. Where are my people?"

Archer stood up and walked over to Tonga. "Because you are a criminal. First you attacked us without provocation. Second, after meeting with us, you had your cohort try to ram us and endangered over one hundred people on this ship. If you want any further discussion, might I suggest you meet with our Ranger Commander? He is a little busy at the moment in sickbay hoping his wife will survive her injuries caused by your now destroyed ship." Archer sat back down. "Now I suggest you find a place to stand and be quiet. Your people are on the two Battlestars in the brig, to keep them out of trouble."

T'Pol looked up. "Commodore, I am detecting three ships approaching."

"Status Commander Reed?"

"They have not charged weapons and only have minimal shields up."

Archer nodded. "T'Pol scan all planets and tell me what you find."

She turned and looked into her scanners. "Four planets show several large population centers and industrial areas. Their homeworld has numerous population centers. The industrial centers appear to be underground. The other planets are uninhabited."

Archer looked at Tonga. "When your people left, how many planets in your system were inhabited?"

"One. I don't understand. When the Tongrats evacuated there were no other inhabited planets in the system."

"It appears your attempt to annihilate your homeworld, backfired. It doesn't appear that your leaving prevented them from moving ahead."

"But the bomb should have wiped them out. That ship we found showed them dying."

Hoshi turned to Archer. "Sir we are being hailed."

Archer nodded. "This is Commodore Archer, Captain of the USS Enterprise and a delegation from the United Federation of Planets. Who do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

A human male appeared. "I am Vice Admiral Belcher of the Mechalite Defense Forces. We detected an explosion and came to investigate. May we offer assistance?"

Archer smiled. "We are fine Admiral, thank you for asking. A Tongrat ship attacked us but we have only two injuries. May I invite you aboard?"

"My pleasure, Commodore. We will dock shortly. I noticed your weapons are not charged."

"We come in peace, Admiral and offer the hand of friendship."

Belcher nodded.

Archer turned to Chang. "Escort Captain Tonga to the Ready Room. Malcolm, you have the Con. T'Pol, you are with me. Hoshi, have a Ranger honor detail meet us at the airlock."

Archer and T'Pol rounder the corner to find Major Snowden and ten Rangers on both sides of the airlock. "Ben why aren't you in sickbay with Dana. She will be all right just bed rest for a week. Ensign Lurkch may not make it. He saved Dana's life."

Archer nodded. "Scan for weapons and form an honor guard."

"Yes Sir. Oh the ships compliment will be increasing by one in about seven months."

Archer and T'Pol looked at Ben to see the smile on the Major's face. "Dana's pregnant?"

"Yes Sir."

"That is good news. You take care of her."

"She'll box my ears if I don't."

T'Pol looked at Archer. "Why would she want to put his ears in a box?"

Archer laughed. "He means she will beat him up if he doesn't take care of her."

The airlock opened and Vice Admiral Belcher entered with two aides. "Permission to come aboard."

Archer offered his hand. "Permission granted. This is my Second in Command, Commander T'Pol. We have much to discuss."

Belcher stopped inside the Ready Room when he spied Tonga in chains. "Commodore, why is this man in chains?"

"He and another ship attacked us, then later one of his ships tried to ram us. It was that ship exploding that you detected. Let me tell you what Captain Tonga told us of your history."

When Archer was finished Belcher nodded. "Basically he was correct but he left out a few things. After the election, many of the Tongrats moved to a city that was primarily Tongrats and ran the Mechalites out. In the case of husband and wives of opposite parties, it was bad. Husbands left their wives and wives took their children. When some Mechalite husbands went to get their families back, they were killed. After a year, the Tongrats managed to steal all two hundred space ships and ten thousand Tongrats left the planet. They came back as Captain Tonga indicated and dropped ten not four bombs killing as estimated thirty thousand people. They were nuclear, not biological. After we built about ten ships, a handful of radical Mechalites stole a ship with the intent of dropping a biological bomb on them. Something went wrong and the crew was exposed. They sent word that they were dying and then we lost contact."

He accepted a drink of Andorian ale from Archer.

"We rebuilt our fleet, put our industrial centers underground and explored and inhabited four other planets. We felt that if we had five inhabited planets our species would survive. About one hundred years ago, we detected a ship entering our system but thanks to our having developed a scrambling device, we were able to fool their sensors into thinking there was no one alive."

Archer looked at the two men. "It is always interesting to see both sides of the same story. Why didn't you retaliate?"

"What good would it have done. Everyone involved was long dead besides they were family."

"What do you mean, family?"

"The man who lost the election was my great great great grandfather."

Tonga stood up. "He was my great great great grandfather."

Belcher looked at Tonga. "I know. You still use his last name. You are descended from the woman he married after he deserted his family. I am descended from the child he left behind. So you see that makes us family."

"You Mechalites were going to destroy us."

Belcher shook his head. "How? Many Tongrats stayed behind and nothing happened to them As a matter of fact, there are still two parties, Mechalites and Tongrats. No one was ever punished for being a Tongrat. In fact many Tongrats who stayed behind not only helped up rebuild our fleet but our serving in the fleet."

Tonga sneered. "Sure as slaves."

Belcher stood up. "You ignorant fool. I am a Vice Admiral and I am a Tongrat. Our current President is a Tongrat. All of your paranoia was garbage and none of the predictions came to fruition."

Archer and T'Pol exchanged looks. Archer looked at Tonga and Belcher. "Admiral, what would you like us to do with Captain Tonga?"

Belcher shrugged. "He is your prisoner. He committed a crime against your people."

"Yes, but he was in your system. By rights, he should be judged by your people."

"Commodore, you have given me a thought but I would need to speak with my superiors. Once I talk to them, I will discuss it with you more at length."

As Tami walked into sickbay, she noticed Lieutenant Snowden sitting by Ensign Lurkch's bed. "Dana, what are you doing here?"

"Adam saved my life and I am not going to let him give up. You do know he is sweet on you, don't you?"

Tami laughed. "He has never even spoken to me."

"That is probably my fault since I kicked his ass in the gym. I have seen him watch you."

Tami shook her head. "I heard about the gym. I would love to have seen it. I heard you and Ben did a nice dance." She giggled. "I need to see Doctor Phlox and then I will return." She looked at Adam. "You know, he is kind of cute."

"Well, with two Rangers coaxing him back, he doesn't have a chance to fail."

Tami chuckled. "How are you doing? I heard through the Ranger grapevine that you are carrying a new Ranger."

"Poor kid. With both parents being Rangers he or she doesn't have a chance."

Tami smiled. "Considering all the aunts and uncles are Rangers also." She noticed Phlox. "Be back in a minute." She walked over to Phlox. "Doctor, I have some more information on the matter of my scans." She handed him a PADD.

Phlox transferred the information to the overhead screen. "This is very interesting. Two species with similar DNA. Fascinating. Who is the second scan of?"

"The Tongrat Captain. I was in the honor guard when Captain Tonga boarded and I ran a scan of him."

Phlox rubbed his chin. These two scans are almost identical. Almost but not quite."

"That's what I thought. Here is the one I did on Commander Wosret and here is one of a Vulcan."

Phlox nodded. "You are suggesting that somewhere, Vulcans and Thebians mated. I wonder why they don't have pointed ears and are an iron based species."

"Maybe there were fewer Vulcans in the gene pool."

Phlox nodded. "That is a distinct possibility. As ships historian, maybe you can get more information."

"I will try Doctor. For now I am going to sit with Ensign Lurkch."

"Good idea. Dana needs to rest."

Tami approached the bio bed. "Ok Dana, you are relieved. Phlox said you are to rest. I will take over for now. Tina and Manda will help also, after all, Adam risked his life for a Ranger."

The comm center beeped at Hoshi's station. She listened and hit the comm button. "Bridge to Flight Sergeant Swordbreaker."

Xris rolled off of his bed, careful not to disturb Tina. "Xris here."

"Xris, I have an incoming message for you."

Xris looked at Tina and shrugged. "I paid all of my parking tickets. Who is calling?"

"Senbai."

"Put him through." He walked over to his vid screen to see his old friend. "Hi Senbai, How are things on the Gragenos?"

"Sorry to disturb you Xris but Kat and I have found something that we would like your opinion on."

"Two illustrious Engineers need the opinion of a lowly fighter jockey?"

Senbai laughed. "Lowly fighter jockey my tush. You and I both know that you were headed to be a Chief Engineer before you got into a Cobra. Anyway I do need your opinion. Can you come over?"

Xris nodded. "I just need clearance but I don't see a problem. Be there shortly." He turned to Tina. "Sounds interesting." He hit the comm. "Swordbreaker to Bridge."

"Reed here. What can I do for you Flight Sergeant?"

"Sir, I was contacted by the Gragenos. I have been requested to go to the Gragenos for a consultation. Requesting authorization to fly over."

"Do you plan on going alone?"

"No Sir, my wingman will go with me."

"Permission granted, but you take care of Mrs. Reed." He stressed the Mrs.

"Always do, Commander."

The two Cobras piloted by Manda and Xris dropped from the shuttle bay and blasted off towards the Gragenos. "Gragenos control, this is Enterprise Flight Sergeant Swordbreaker requesting permission for two Cobras to land."

"What is your destination?"

"We were requested by Lieutenant Senbai Hator."

The Thebian Communications Officer turned to Commander Wosret. "Sir, Flight Sergeant Swordbreaker is requesting permission to land."

Wosret glanced up from a data pad and nodded. "Always nice to have family visit."

"Flight Sergeant, you may proceed to launch bay Beta."

"They are visiting Lieutenant Hator."

Wosret frowned. "Guess I will have to find out what's going on. I will be in Engineering." He stood up and left the Bridge.

Manda and Xris guided their Cobras into the maw of launch bay Beta, parked their Cobras and walked to Engineering. Xris recognized Kat and Senbai as they stood looking at a data PADD. They looked up when the pilots walked in. "Ok Senbai, what's up? You found something important or are you trying to hijack the two best Cobra pilots ever to fly?"

Senbai laughed. "Don't let your Uncle hear you say that, he is the best there ever was." He handed Xris the PADD. "You tell me. This is from the Tongrat ship."

Xris and Manda studied the data for a few minutes. Xris looked up and whistled. "Senbai I think you know what I am going to say." He saw the Engineer nod." Ok, this technology is the same as was used in the ships that set out to inhabit the thirteenth colony, Earth. It is the precursor for the original Battlestar engines. How is that possible?"

Senbai shook his head. "I don't know but it does explain how a non warp ship could travel from one system to another quickly. I just don't know how they got an earlier version."

"An earlier version of what?" The two pilots and engineers turned to see Commander Wosret walk towards them. Senbai handed him the PADD. "This ship has an engine that resembles an earlier version of the engine of the Battlestar Isris. The question we are trying to ascertain is this. Is this engine a remnant of the fleet that inhabited Earth? Did they continue out here?"

Wosret nodded "Time wise it is possible, of course. The thirteen colony, Earth was founded before our homeworld was evacuated."

Xris glanced at Senbai. "These people could be Thebian but there are differences. I know that Ensign Matthews has been taking scans. Maybe she found something, We will ask."

Wosret nodded. "Keep me informed. I imagine you have informed Commodore Archer?"

"Not yet Sir, we were just forming the questions. As soon as we talked to Ensign Matthews, he will be informed."

"Very well. Next time Xris, you can see your Uncle once in awhile. Your mother wants a letter."

Manda elbowed Xris. "I will tell my sister and she will make him write."

Wosret grinned. "I will tell his mother that he has two more people on her side."

Xris and Manda shut down their Cobras in the shuttle bay of Enterprise. Without changing from their flight suits, they headed for sickbay where they new Tami was sitting with Adam. As they approached the doors, Tami walked out. Manda took Tami's arm. "Do you have a moment?"

Tami looked at the two pilots. "Sure, I just left Adam and Tina is with her now."

"How's he doing?"

"He seems to be getting stronger and he has come out of the coma. He smiled at me then went back to sleep."

Manda nodded. "After four days in a coma that in encouraging." She glanced at Xris. "We know you have been taking scans and want to run something by you." She handed Tami a PADD.

Tami looked at the PADD. "I am not an engineer, but I have something that you might want to see. Doctor Phlox can fill you in." She led the pilots back into sickbay. "Doctor Phlox, may we see you a moment?" She handed the Denobulan the PADD.

Phlox took the PADD, read it and walked over to the scanner. "This information adds more interesting facts to what Tami found. Let me show you." He put up the scans. "You will notice that this scan shows a Human, next to it is a Thebian, the third is a Vulcan, the fourth is a Rojin and the last two are the scans of Commanders Tonga and Belcher. You will a slight variation between the human and Thebian. We already know there is one marker different, which we discovered when Enterprise first met the Thebians. Now look at the scans of the Rojin and Tonga and Belcher. They are almost identical. The Rojin has one more marker indicating they are related to a yet unknown species. Compare the differences between the Tongrat and Mechalites with the Thebian. There are four markers that are different. Now look at the Vulcan. Those four markers exist. I can only surmise that somewhere, Vulcans and Thebians united."

Xris frowned. "I am confused. Humans and Thebians are Carbon based but Vulcans are Copper based."

Phlox nodded. "That is true, but you will notice there is a slight copper tinge to the Rojin, Tongrat and Mechalites. I am surprised they don't more distinctive ears."

Manda looked closer at the scans. "Doctor, the Tongrats and Mechalites do have pointed ears but since they all sport longer hair, their ears are covered."

Surprise showed on Phlox's face. "They are? Now that is interesting. I think we now have enough information to present to the Captain, I mean Commodore."

Phlox glanced around sickbay. " Tami, where is Ensign Fox? I thought she was watching Ensign Lurkch."

"Tina is watching Adam while Ensign Fox is having lunch."

"Alone?"

"No. She is with Lieutenant Mulder."

Phlox grinned. "Very good. I was wondering when those two would get together." He walked over to the comm button. "Phlox to Captain Archer."

"Archer here. What's up Doc? Good news I hope."

"In a way. Ensign Lurkch has come out of his coma and is resting. He will recover and depending on how he does, should be back to duty in two weeks."

"That is good news."

"Captain may we see you about a matter of extreme interest."

"I am in the Ready Room. Come on up." He turned to T'Pol. "I wonder who he meant by we."

T'Pol shook her head. "I have no idea."

A few minutes later the four investigators walked into the ready room. Phlox walked over to the main Ready Room viewer. "We have two pieces of information that we wish you to see. First there is the information that Ensign Matthews uncovered." Phlox reviewed all the information with Archer and T'Pol.

Archer looked at T'Pol. "I don't even want to hear what the Science Directorate might say."

"Indeed, Captain. I have long discovered that many things the Science Directorate says are impossible actually do exist."

Archer grinned. "So we now know that not only did the ancient Thebians get this far in space but they mated with pre-Surak Vulcans." He looked at everyone. "I don't think this is information that we should tell the Vulcans at this time. They would have a cow."

T'Pol arched an eyebrow. "While we now have proof that Vulcans and humans can reproduce, I hardly think they would produce a bovine."

The humans snickered while Archer burst out laughing. "It is an expression, Commander. It means they would be shocked. We may be able to use this information to our advantage."

"Bridge to Captain Archer."

"Archer here."

"Admiral Belcher is hailing us."

"Pipe it into the Ready Room Hoshi." He looked into the face of an unhappy man. "Admiral Belcher."

"Captain, I have spoken to the President. He insists that you release Captain Tonga and his crew into my custody."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"They are to be released. Unfortunately the President demands your surrender. You will be incarcerated in a prison facility for the rest of your lives."

Archer stared at the Admiral. "That is unacceptable. What possible reason would he have?"

"You are being detained for the death of Captain Groph."

"You arrest the victim of an assault?"

"Captain Groph is a Tongrat and one of ours, you are not."

"Admiral, just how do you expect to arrest us?"

"I have ten ships, you obviously have only one. Since we outnumber you, it is only logical to surrender."

"In the words of a famous American Commander on Earth who was told the same thing, Nuts. Archer out." He hit the common button. "Get me the Gragenos."

"Commander Wosret. Admiral Belcher has orders to arrest us and imprison us for defending ourselves."

Wosret nodded and turned to his XO. Archer heard the battle station claxon sound. "Commodore, I suggest we turn around. We had already detected them. They are under armed and outgunned. They are launching approximately one hundred fighters."

"What is your complement?"

Wosret laughed. "We carry two hundred and fifty Cobras each. They have better weapons, engines and shields than our old one."

Archer nodded. "We will do a 180 and head out at warp 3. We should be able to outdistance them, based on their technology. Follow us out. Archer out." He looked at T'Pol as he keyed up the comm. "Red alert. Travis get us out of here. Do a 180 and go to warp 3. Commander Reed, charge weapons and increase shields to max. Have Captain Tonga transported to the Gragenos."

Twenty minutes later, T'Pol looked up from her scanners. "Captain, I am detecting ten ships directly in front of us as well as the Mechalites behind us. We will all converge in ten minutes."

Archer stood up. "Hoshi, get me the Gragenos." He saw Hoshi nod. "Commander Wosret, the incoming ships and the Mechalites will meet in ten minutes with us in the middle. In eight minutes, I want you to launch the Tongrat ship. In nine and a half minutes we will all go to warp 6."

"Is that wise Commodore? That would give them twenty one to three odds."

Archer grinned. "In ten minutes the Tongrats and Mechalites will face each other with weapons charged."

"You are hoping they will see each other and start shooting each other."

Archer nodded. "Better them than us."

T'Pol watched her scanner. "Captain, the Gragenos has launched the Tongrat ship. Both fleets are closing."

Reed looked at his scanners. "They have charged weapons. They will be in range in two minutes."

Archer nodded. "Travis, on my mark."

T'Pol looked up. "Ten seconds." She looked at Archer. "Five, four, three, two, one."

Archer looked at Travis. "Now."

Travis engaged warp drive.

T'Pol looked back to her scanner. "They are firing"

"Signal the Gragenos, full stop. Travis, full stop. T'Pol what's going on back there?"

"The two fleets have engaged each other. There are many explosions with several ships on both sides being disabled. Their fighters are engaging." She looked up. "Captain, they are destroying themselves."

Archer nodded. "Hoshi, hail Commander Wosret."

"Commodore. Long range scanners are showing fourteen capital ships and over one hundred fighters have been disabled or destroyed. Major damage has occurred on the remaining capital ships."

Archer walked over to Travis and stood behind him. "Are they still fighting?"

"No, both sides are breaking off."

"Are they trying to rescue the survivors of the disabled ships?"

"Not that we can detect."

Archer looked at his bridge crew. "Ok, we go back and rescue as many as we can."

Wosret nodded. "I concur Commodore."

Archer tapped Travis on the shoulder. "Take us back but dorp out of warp just outside of their weapon range."

"Aye aye Sir."

Enterprise and the Thebian ships come to a stop and scanned the area. T'Pol watched her scanners. "Captain, I am detecting life signatures on eight ships. Three of the ships are in danger of exploding. I also am detecting forty escape pods as well as survivors in forty fighters that have been disabled."

"Commander Wosret, we will start beaming off survivors one the center ship you take the left and Commander Acorna will take the right. We are sending out two shuttles to rescue the fighter pilots."

Wosret nodded. "We have fifteen Raptor shuttle crafts each so we will send ours also. The ground support shuttles will go out when the Raptors return."

Two hours later Wosret hailed Enterprise. "Commodore, we have rescued almost two hundred survivors between the two Battlestars."

"Good work Commander. We also have rescued forty of the disabled fighters as well as twenty whose fighters were left behind by the retreating ships. We don't have room for all of them. Do you have room in the brig?"

"We do sir. Thirty of those rescued were badly injured and are in our medical unit."

"We will transport twenty of them over in a shuttle, Commander. We will hold the rest. Keep them under heavy guard."

Wosret nodded. "Have you identified the Tongrats from the Mechalites?"

"Yes, about half and half. We are keeping them together."

Wosret grinned. "Same here. Oh Commodore, we have rescued two people you might be interested in; Captain Tonga and Admiral Belcher. Both are wounded but will survive. They have been kept separate from their people."

Archer frowned. "I want them on Enterprise as soon as they are able to travel."

Three hours later the humbled Tongrat Captain and Mechalite Admiral were escorted under guard into the Ready Room of the Enterprise. Archer sat behind a table, Commander T'Pol standing behind him, her hands behind her back. Archer looked at the men in their torn uniforms. Tonga and Belcher both had bandages on their heads and arms. "Gentlemen, I hope you have had a taste of war and its consequences."

Tonga looked down at the floor while Belcher fixed his eyes on the Commodore. "You set this up. You tricked us into shooting at each other."

"No Admiral. The Tongrats were coming to attack you. You just happened to be in the way. I hope you two are happy. Look at all the people you two killed. You Admiral came after us, we simply got out of the way of two fleets."

"You are responsible."

Archer shook his head. "No Admiral, your war started four hundred years ago. It has nothing to do with us. We will find some place to drop you and then tell your respective government where to find you."

"They won't rescue two people."

"Admiral there are more than the two for you. We have rescued two hundred and sixty people. They are being cared for on the Battlestars. We have no interest in having prisoners and these people are survivors, not prisoners."

Belcher slammed his hand down. "If their ships arrive at the same time, there will be another battle. If their people get here first, they will kill the Mechalites."

Archer stood up. "And if your people get her first?"

Belcher looked at Tonga. "I won't be able to protect your people. Tell him."

Tonga shook his head. "Commodore, the Admiral is right. It will be a blood bath."

Archer sighed and sat down. "I guess that mean we should put all of you into space or back where we found you."

Belcher's eyes widened. "That would be murder. You can't do that."

"Oh really? Your people were going to arrest my fleet for defending themselves and let the attacker go. Don't talk to me about right and wrong." He hit the comm button. "Major Snowden, please remove these people from my sight."

Major Snowden walked in. "Where would you like me to put them, Captain?"

Archer looked up without moving his head. "You know where, but beam them over to the Gragenos."

T'Pol walked in front of Archer. "Captain, I have a suggestion."

Archer nodded. "Ok."

"There are two ships that are serviceable. I suggest we put the Mechalites on one and the Tongrats on the other and point them to their own systems. That way, we have done our duty to help those in need and we can leave."

"Not a bad idea. Call the Gragenos and implement your suggestion and then let's get the hell out of here."

"Jon, I know you are disappointed that we were not able to have better relations or to find out more about these people, but remember not all species have the same morals as humans, even if they had the same roots."

"You are right T'Pol. You know, I am exhausted from all of this. Care to help me get to sleep?"

T'Pol arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure it is sleep you want?"

Jon grinned as he stood up and wrapped his arms around T'Pol. "Eventually."

T'Pol leaned into Jon and kissed him. "I think we should continue this discussion in my quarters."

Jon tilted his head back. "Yours and not mine?"

"You have a roommate."

Archer hit the comm. "Commander Reed you have the bridge for the rest of the ship. I will be indisposed and am not to be disturbed."

Reed looked at Hoshi and nodded. "Aye Aye Captain." He grinned. "I sure hope nothing happens while the Captain is indisposed."

As Ben walked into his quarters, he started removing his web gear. He froze as he heard a noise coming from the head. He moved over, weapon drawn. Pushing open the door he found Dana bent over, praying to the porcelain god. He holstered the pistol and grabbed a towel. He wet it and knelt down beside her, draping the wet cloth over her neck.

Dana sat back, tears streaming down her face. "Ben are we doing the right thing?"

"Dana, I think it is too late to have second thoughts." He hugged her. "I know, love. You are thinking about your husband and son as I think about Julie and my daughters. They have been gone a long time and I think they would be happy for us."

Tami quietly stood up from her chair alongside the bio bed and stretched. She looked down to see Adam watching her. "Good you are awake." She saw him smile. "See something you like, Ensign?"

He nodded. "Yes, the most beautiful angel in the universe. How long have you been here?"

"About six hours this time."

Adam frowned. "This time?"

"Tina, Manda, Dana and I are taking turns to sit with you twenty-four hours a day."

"Dana? How is she? The last I remember she was being thrown around Life Support like a rag doll."

"Do you remember shielding her with your own body and using her radio to call for help?"

Adam shook his head. "No, like I said, the last thing I remember was seeing her thrown against the equipment. So you Rangers guarding me was what an order from the Captain?"

Tami grinned. "More like a personal crusade by one determined Ranger Lieutenant who refused to let you give up. The rest of us volunteered." She touched his hand with hers. "It was touch and go there for awhile and you were in a coma for four days."

"A coma?"

"You took a hit to the head when the ceiling collapsed and a piece of steel impaled you. Fortunately Doctor Phlox was able to repair the damage. He honestly did not think you would make it, but Dana refused to let you die." She bent over and kissed him on the forehead. "Neither would I."

"Lieutenant, we have never even spoken."

"It's Tami. I think you are just a little shy."

"Not shy, cautious. I learned from Lieutenant Snowden and maybe I was shy about talking to the Admiral's granddaughter."

Tami laughed. " I may be the Admiral's granddaughter but I never let hold me back from doing what I wanted to do. Now are you hungry?"

"Famished."

"Good I will rustle up some grub. The Rangers took over cooking duty when the Chef was injured."

He gulped.

"Hey, they are pretty good and no one has complained."

"Who would complain when the cook carries a gun?"

Tami smiled. "You do have a point, Adam, but no one has been shot yet. Now, I will be right back."

He watched as she left sickbay. 'Damn, she's hot and she kissed me.' He lay back on the pillow and closed his eyes. He heard the swish of the sickbay door and opened his eyes to see three women walk in. Dana walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "That is for saving my life and that of a new Ranger. My husband thanks you also.

"I don't remember anything."

"Maybe you don't Adam, but Ben and I do."

Tina and Manda walked to the other side and kissed him also. He blushed as Manda stepped back. "We Rangers have long memories."

"Wow, four gorgeous women just kissed me. I am in heaven."

Dana patted his hand. Just remember that three of us are married and Tami has claimed you. She was whistling as she headed for the mess."

"Bridge to Captain Archer."

Archer carefully rolled off the bed, making sure that he didn't disturb T'Pol. "Archer here."

"Captain, we have been following the Tongrat ship from a distance and there is trouble ahead."

"What is it?"

"The Tongrats are under attack but not from the Mechalites. The Thebians cloaked as a precaution."

"Any idea who is attacking?"

"Yes, Sir. I think you should get up here, Captain. You aren't going to like this."

"On the way." He turned to T'Pol who was sitting up, the blanket at her waist, her bare breasts looked inviting. He bent down and kissed her on the lips. "Duty calls, Aisha."

Archer and T'Pol walked onto the bridge. He walked to the Command chair as Reed got up. "On Screen, maximum magnification." He watched as the attacking ship destroyed a Tongrat ship. His face turned grim as he recognized an old foe. "Romulans". He turned to Hoshi. "Contact the Gragenos and tell them to stay cloaked for now and follow us in, maximum warp."

T'Pol looked up from her scanner. "Captain, those ships are not Romulan. I have scanned their ships and while they are similar, the crew is not Romulan either."

Archer stood up. "If they are not Romulan, who are they?"

"Unknown, Sir."

"Then I guess we had better find out. Hoshi, get me Commander Wosret on the Gragenos."

"Commodore?"

"The ships that are attacking look like Romulan, but we have determined that they are not. I want a pinching attack but do not decloak until I give the word."

"Yes Sir. Wosret out."

Archer turned to Travis. "Travis take us in, meet them head on."

As Travis aimed the Enterprise directly at the pseudo-Romulan ships, the enemy started firing. Enterprise was rocked by laser blasts but the human ship suffered no damage due to the new shields. To the rear and starboard side of the enemy ships, Captain Acorna decloaked the Satsobek. Reed held his fire. The enemy ships were dwarfed by bemouth Thebian ship. To the rear and portside, Wosret decloaked the Gragenos and fired a blast of laser fire simultaneously with the Satsobek. The targeted engines were destroyed and the weapons arrays on both attackers were knocked off line.

Archer smiled grimly. "Hoshi, hail them"

The view screen came alive to show a creature with green scales and a head that resembled a Tyrannosaurs Rex. The creature emitted a series of growls. As Hoshi shook her head, Archer walked to her station. "Try the Tongrat language."

The creature raised a claw like appendage that served as a hand. "Who are you and why have you attacked us?"

Archer cocked his head. "I could ask you the same thing. Who are you and why were you attacking the Tongrats?"

The creature snorted. "The warm bloods? What are they to you, you are not of this system."

"I am Commodore Archer and I ask you again who are you?"

The creature hissed his response. "I am Kratmaus, commander of the attack ships against the warm bloods. We claim this system as our own and the warm bloods must be driven out or destroyed. Their puny ships are no match for ours."

Archer smiled. "Must I point out that yours are no match for ours? Now why is this system so important?"

"It is the only system in four parsec from ours that is suitable for our people. Our sun will nova within five years."

"This system is not open for your resettlement, without the permission of the current residents. I suggest you find somewhere else."

"And if we don't?"

T'Pol looked at Archer. "Captain they have powered up weapons."

"Do you know what a barbecue is?" Archer saw what looked like a confused look on Kratmaus' face. "No, well imagine an open pit full of fire where one cooks meat. In this case you will be the meat."

"You don't have the resolve to do that."

Archer laughed. "I once put a man in the airlock and began decompressing it to gain information. Would you care to try me? Now I suggest you power down your weapons."

Kratmaus motioned with his claw hand.

T'Pol nodded. "They are powering down weapons."

Archer looked at the alien. "Now we are getting somewhere. Captain Kratmaus. I urge you to come aboard my ship for a conference."

Kratmaus nodded. "I accept. Will the Warm Bloods be there?"

"You must know that we are also Warm Bloods. Will that be an issue?"

"You are not from this system. No that will not be an issue."

"Good. We will expect you and one aide within the hour. Do I need to stress that no weapons are allowed."

"I understand."

Archer turned to Reed. "Ranger detachment in full combat gear to the airlock within the hour."

An hour later the Alien ship docked. Reed scanned the visitors. "No weapons, Captain."

"Open the lock."

The airlock opened and two three-foot tall aliens appeared.

"I am Kratmaus." He looked up at the tall humans. "Are all humans as large as you?"

Archer stepped aside so Kratmaus could see the large Ranger Major. "He is the average size we are shorter."

He glanced at T'Pol who raised an eyebrow. _Aisha, why did you tell him that Major Snowden was the average size of humans? You know he happens to be the tallest person on board.'_

_It never hurts to have you opponent unnerved a little._

_Indeed._


End file.
